Prototype
by wheatyypp
Summary: A Skarmory origin story.
1. Prologue

The incessant rain hammered the windows of the laboratory, a thousand eavesdroppers privy to the secrets within. The stars, not the snooping type, slept behind the screen of smog blanketing the sleeping city.

"The best there ever was."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."

The scientist picked up his blueprints. "It'll work this time. I've struck gold once already." He tapped his temple.

The enigmatic lady sat down on his desk and crossed her legs. "Oh? Are you talking about your robot that –"

"D-Don't remind me!" he sputtered. "I still have its schematics. With these, I can iron out the last of the bugs. It's guaranteed to work!" He enthusiastically pumped up his fists.

She smirked, lowering his left fist with a deft palm. "I don't doubt it. Alright; it's a deal. I'll give you your grant."

The ecstatic scientist vehemently shook her hand. With the amount of blood rushing to his head, she half-expected him to kiss her cheek from sheer relief. "_Thank you_, thank you! I promise you won't regret it!" He scooped up his designs and bolted out the door, no doubt for another sleepless night of tinkering.

The door slammed, leaving naught but the din of thunder to permeate the room. The dark woman let out a faint smile. Everything was going as planned.

"The fool doesn't know what he's thinking," she chuckled. "Imagine, a fleet of killer robots – under _my_ control!"

A hundred grasping fingers of lightning rippled across the horizon in protest.


	2. Chapter A

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, shielding them from the sunlight with a wing. Above me was a lustrous steel bird. Judging by her grin, I can assume something bad happened. Judging by how much light was flooding in, I knew something bad happened.

"Did you have to crash through the ceiling again?" I complained. Skarmory always had a flair for the dramatic.  
She laughed heartily. "It's not _my _fault you live in such a dreary place! Besides, you should be **thanking** me. Can't blame a girl for doing some interior decorating."

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with her.

I closed my eyes, perched nicely, and –

**_WHAP_**

Pain.

Excruciating pain ripped across my abdomen.

"What was that for!?" I demanded. Skarmory had left a silver-slate gash across my chest.  
"_Ooh la la, what was that for_?" she parroted with a mocking tone. "Grow up, you big baby!"  
I grimaced from the pain. "Oh, sure, I'll just walk off getting slapped by a walking tank. No problem at all."  
She folded her wings. "No need to thank me. So you up or what?"  
"For wha –"

My wound flared up, leaving me writhing in agony. She must've fractured a rib or two.  
"All I had to do was hit you really, really hard!" she chimed. "It's super effective on boring sleepyheads like you."  
"Believe me, I can tell."

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Don'tcha want to know what that move is? I call it the Steel Wing!" She beamed, clearly impressed with herself for inventing such an original name.  
"Wonderful, wonderful. Now can I go back to sleep?" My head was still groggy, and being accosted by a literal iron maiden wasn't helping matters.  
She was either unwilling to take the hint or flat-out unable. I'm leaning toward the former. "Aren't I brilliant?" she cooed. "Now get up so I can share my genius with you!"

Here's some advice for whenever you need to wake up a friend who's enjoying a good night's sleep. Slapping them really hard on the chest is a bad idea. Slapping them a second time over the initial wound is even worse.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake! You can stop it already!"  
"Great!" she chirped. "I'm lucky to have such an obedient punching bag as a friend."

I really don't know why I put up with her.

* * *

"So tell me about this move." Rude awakening aside, Skarmory's move intrigued me. It might be worth learning, even if it involves slapping someone "really, really hard", as she put it.  
I joked, "Does it involve slapping you too? Because that'd be _really_ cathartic." She laughed it off.

"Angle your wing like this," she instructed, extending one of her shiny remiges. "Imagine that it's a metal blade, and you're trying to chop a watmel berry."  
I followed suit.  
"Good, good! Now bring it down hard. Keep your wing flat. Swing your hips to add momentum."  
"I hate to break it to you, but my wings aren't made of steel," I commented dryly. Still, I followed through with her motions. It was rewarding to hear my feathers cut through air like a knife through a rawst berry.

I think she was impressed with my performance. "Great! Try it on me!"  
She may not have the same self-restraint, but I find it difficult to attack a friend. With her gentle prodding, I raised a wing, angled it, and slammed it down on her neck.

**_WHAP_**

Pain.

Excruciating pain ripped throughout my wing. My shoulders were crying out in anguish. Maybe trying to slap something made of pure steel wasn't the best idea.

"You going to be okay?"  
Either I'm not as good as hiding my pain as I thought or she noticed that my wing was sprained. Skarmory patted my back, offering a few words of comfort. My injury wasn't serious, but I'll think twice about trying to punch a wall from here on out.

We spent the rest of the afternoon honing my technique on Steel Wing – on trees instead of each other, of course. As we continued, I slowly got accustomed to the move's physical demands. Every time it felt like my wing would snap in half, Skarmory forced me to take a break. She helped me streamline my motions. Soon, I felt as graceful as a Lugia, slicing the air effortlessly. I was comforted by her encouraging words; after all, that's what friends are for, right?

The sun was setting. "You're a quick learner," she complimented. "It sure was fun!"  
"Yeah." It had been a tiring day. "You're a pretty good teacher, yourself."  
"Aw, shush." She winked. "Tell you what, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Who knows, you might use Steel Wing for real tonight!"

Before I could object, she had already launched off, soaring toward the bright oranges and purples painting the horizon. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed close behind her, looking forward to the surprises she had in store for me.


	3. Chapter B

She approached a snowflake-shaped island. A light, fluffy layer of snow coated the homely atoll. The few rundown boats docked at its harbor bobbed with the calm waves, lights as dim as the nighttime sky. The dock was devoid of activity. All of the human settlements, dotting the landscape like a village of cozy gingerbread houses, were asleep on this chilly night; not a single soul stirred. I could swear that, beneath her cold metallic exterior, Skarmory was shivering.

"Wait here," she commanded, "she's a little jumpy."  
I nodded, diving under the pier to avoid detection. All I could hear in the silence was the rhythmic beating of my wings. My tail danced on the surface of the water.

Soon, I heard the din of a distant murmur. There was the sound of a Poké Ball cracking open, followed by a metallic screech and a resonant _thud_. Skarmory peeked over the dock, shouting, "Showtime!"

I pumped my wings and ascended onto the island. The first thing I noticed was Skarmory standing over a red-shirted, purplish blob with the longest laceration I had ever seen plastered across its face. I had no clue whether it was still alive, but it was definitely unconscious.

"Woo!" she cheered as she rotated her shoulder blades. "I think I pulled a tendon."  
I glared at her.  
"What?" she asked indignantly. "It's not _my_ fault I'm so powerful!"  
Behind Jynx stood a tall human female. She were thin-wired glasses and had long, red hair combed in a style Skarmory refers to as a "ponytail". I'd guess that she was Jynx's trainer. She tossed her Poké Ball at the unconscious Jynx, chin lowered as if she were disappointed.

I was unamused. "So let me get this straight. You waltzed in, assaulted this lady's Pokémon, and don't feel any remorse at all."

"'Assault' is such an ugly word. Doesn't 'battle' sound more inviting?" Skarmory cocked her head. "The lady's totally fine with it."

"Slow down there. Mind filling me in?"  
Skarmory stretched out a wing toward the woman. "You see her? Her name's Lorelei. She's a pretty strong trainer, but I'm better!"  
"Yeah, and I think she sees me, too."

Lorelei was staring at us, mouth agape in disbelief. She took a couple steps backward, reached for her belt…

And threw a Poké Ball at me.

I heard a metallic _plink_, followed by the distinctive _splosh_ of an object sinking into the ocean. Skarmory pulverized the ground, leaving skid marks as her talons shredded the fresh snowfall. Her glare at Lorelei was vengeance incarnate.

Lorelei had composed herself. "Dewgong, I choose you!" she yelled, tossing a Great Ball.

Soon, I was face-to-face with a playful white seal. Lorelei and Dewgong were a formidable team hell-bent on taking me down. Before either of us could make a move, I glimpsed a flash of steel out of the corner of my eye. Lightning-fast, Skarmory sprinted forward, slamming her wing across Dewgong's head. The poor seal drifted across the snow, barely conscious. Skarmory turned her attention at Lorelei, who recalled Dewgong and tossed another Great Ball in one fluid motion. A Cloyster popped out, grinning evilly. Before it could react, Skarmory was already on top of it, leveraging her wings to fling it into the sky. She leapt up and bludgeoned Cloyster in the face, sending it careening into the earth. The poor living meteorite ended up entrenched in an impact crater a meter wide. Within seconds, Cloyster had also fainted. Beads of sweat formed on Lorelei's face; her eyes betrayed a hint of despair; her fingers quaked as she pulled out her last Poké Ball, an Ultra Ball she had kept hidden. She was fighting a losing battle.

"It's up to you, Lapras!" Lorelei was determined to win. The blue leviathan resounded a war cry as it displaced the snow. The battle-crazed bird bounded forward, swinging her wings wildly. Lapras nimbly dodged to the right, leaving Skarmory crashing into the snow in a cloud of dust.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

A barrage of ice crystals tore into Skarmory. I watched in shock as she slowly succumbed to the dark embrace of frostbite. Skarmory was chilled to the bolt, yet her eyes retained a passionate fire. Whether it was of love or hate, I couldn't tell. Lapras readied another volley; Lorelei had stopped watching me.

Her mistake.

I vaulted forward, angling my wing the way Skarmory had taught me. I was irredeemably consumed with rage. I crashed my wing into Lapras, flipping it onto its back. Skarmory advanced just as fast, slashing both of her wings in the shape of an X. The poor Lapras was immobilized by pain, unable to evade as Skarmory rendered it unconscious with one final Steel Wing.

Lorelei retreated, incredulous. She recalled Lapras and dashed into the safety of the town.

"Well, that was unexpected," Skarmory commented as she brushed the dust off her wings. "I've never seen her flip out."  
"Next time, warn me if your friends have never seen a normal, nonmetallic bird before."  
"By the way," she smirked, "your technique was totally off there. You didn't keep your wing flat."  
"Considering the circumstances, I think I'm okay with that."

I didn't sleep well that night.


	4. Chapter C

Skarmory's voice was urgent. To be fair, she's woken me up forcefully before, but this was the first time she'd ever been so excited. Groggily, I followed her toward a small rocky island with sparse vegetation, the kind of desolate location only she would love. Waves licked the cliffs near the small square of houses. Although there weren't many plants near the only human settlement, there was a thriving forest at the far end of the long, snakelike island. Curiously, it seemed like many of the larger shrubs were missing, leaving sporadic grasses and bushes to form cryptic, undecipherable hieroglyphics. The woodland's canopy shielded us from the prying eyes of the few trainers prowling the forest. The humans wore tacky straw hats and carried oversized bug nets around, clearly not entirely sane. Their shifty eyes scanned the grasses for who-knows-what. Even though the morning sun was beating down, a few trainers were shivering. Smoke rose in the distance. The various insects populating the thicket chirped up a racket, a clamor that drowned out the crashing of waves. Skarmory held up a wing to shush anything I would've said.

"Welcome to Pattern Bush," she proclaimed. "Stay here and keep quiet."

Skarmory dived silently, landing in the foliage with grace. She tiptoed toward an empty patch near the center of the grasses, which peculiarly reflected small patches of light. She avoided the trainers patrolling the area. One of the bug catchers took a swig from her hefty blue bottle. Small drops of water dripped down her cheek, providing meager sustenance for the thirsty green grasses. As she screwed the bottle cap, she waved over another trainer, a young boy with a cyan baseball cap and faded shorts, to join her. They pulled out magnifying glasses, peering hungrily at the soil.  
Skarmory crawled soundlessly in the grasses.

"Gotcha!"

Skarmory flinched. She was motionless, but I could sense her heartbeat accelerating. Had she been caught?

The girl dropped her bug net onto a wriggling mass. A tiny Scatterbug struggled with the netting, fighting a losing battle against the beetle maniacs.  
"Wow, well done, Aubrey!" the boy chortled with an obnoxiously nasally voice. "It'sa feisty one, guh huh!"  
"Dis lil' bugger's my forty-seventh one today and counting! Maybe one day you'll be as awesome as me, Sebastian!" She had the kind of voice that was so grating that it's impossible to resist the urge to slap her.  
The two shared a bout of laughter, howling as if the miserable Scatterbug was the funniest thing they had ever seen. The other trainers didn't care to notice. They were no doubt looking for other bugs of their own to torture. It was despicable.

Skarmory breathed a sigh of relief, trudging onward to her destination. The trainers were more interested in staring at the tips of grasses for their next soil dweller, ignoring the figure in the grass. I patiently waited for a signal.

_snap_

Skarmory stepped on a twig. Some of the humans' heads jerked up, eyes reflecting a sadistic glee.

"Nwee hee hee, we got a big one, _boys_!" screeched a prepubescent entomologist with thick opaque glasses. Part of me prayed that Skarmory would escape these flea fanatics, while the other part wondered why every bug catcher had the most irritating voice possible.  
Skarmory was paralyzed. The trainers were congregating on her location. Slowly, she lifted her head. The beetle maniac lowered his glasses…  
And threw a Poké Ball at Skarmory.

I heard a metallic _plink_. But the ball never opened. Confused, the other trainers threw Poké Balls of all kinds at Skarmory, futilely trying to catch her. I thought I saw a Master Ball somewhere in the mix. After they gave up, one of the humans threw a Poké Ball that released a giant spider. It hissed menacingly.

"Ariados, use–"  
With flagrant disregard for the rules of battle, she hacked away at the Ariados. Her wings were knives that left incisions all around the arthropod's body.  
"You can't take multiple turns in a row, guv! Gimme a chance–"  
Skarmory didn't care. She uppercutted the spider, rendering it instantly unconscious.

Two more trainers sent out Poké Balls, releasing a Venipede and a Combee.

"Venipede, use Sludge Bomb!"  
Skarmory somersaulted over the Venipede, severing the Combee's wings. Venipede's attack harmlessly dissipated upon contact with her. She must've been immune to poisons. Enraged, she punched the Combee, sending it colliding into the Venipede. She menacingly approached the dazed insects, then battered them with Steel Wings.

Skarmory roared at the retreating trainers. One of the bug maniacs turned to face the rest of the group. He was an older man with graying sideburns, although his clothes were just as tacky as the others'.

"We're in trouble, y'see? Anyone got a battle-ready Pokémon?"  
Multiple trainers raised their hands.  
"Anyone got a Pokémon that's NOT a Bug type?"  
Every hand lowered.  
"Seems we got a problem. The only tactical course of action is to retreat. Who's with me?"

He sprinted toward the forest's clearing. One by one, the others followed. Their motions were very animated, raising their knees to their necks like something out of a cartoon. It took all of my willpower to stifle my laughter. Once the last of the bug catchers had left, Skarmory motioned for me to land. There was a small fire burning in the distance.

"Great stealth there," I deadpanned. "So what's the surprise?"

Skarmory pointed at a pile of insignificant metal fragments.  
"That's it?" I retorted. "A pile of metal junk?"  
She was unfazed. "It's a special pile!"  
"Those scraps could've come from anywhere. Maybe a Magnemite swung by recently –"  
She shut me up with a raised wing. "Not possible. Hold this piece."  
She dropped it on my wing. For how large the chunk was, it was surprisingly light.  
"Look carefully. It's not pure steel. Hold it up to my head."  
I complied. The scrap was the exact same color as Skarmory, down to the reflection.  
"I've heard about a material like this," I recalled. "The humans call it titanium. It's sturdier than steel."

"Do you understand what this means!?" she looked expectantly.  
"That you're molting?"  
She Steel Winged me over the head.  
"There's another Skarmory out there! I'm not the only one!"  
"I thought you liked being unique. You're the only flying brick I know."  
"Oh, shush. We gotta find more clues! It's like a treasure hunt, but instead of shiny stuff at the end, it's a boyfriend!" She was thrilled.  
"Easy there, bucko." Skarmory was panting. "You're going to tire yourself out at this rate."  
Still, the metal fragments promised an adventure. I was curious about Skarmory's origin, too.

But soon, I felt a wave of intense heat. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot out here?"  
"Sorry, it's just me," snarked Skarmory.  
I crossed my wings. "Something's not right."  
There was no response.

Skarmory was frozen in place, beak agape.  
"Hey, what's the big idea–"

I glanced upward. The heavens were on fire, a conflagration combusting the clouds.

A gigantic crimson bird descended from the flames. It exuded raw power, yet elegance; its blindingly bright wings scattered embers as it flew, tiny sparks that ignited trees and grasses, such that blazing wildfires crackled in its wake. It was a being of pure destruction. If it were a horseman, it'd be one of the harbingers of the apocalypse.

And it was headed straight for us.

"Moltres."


	5. Chapter D

Moltres landed gracefully, steely gaze piercing into Skarmory's soul. A flying fireball, it was on the verge of causing a wildfire. The grasses near its talons were drying out at an alarming rate. Soon, they'd be kindling for an unstoppable bonfire.

"_You_." Its booming voice shook the heavens, striking terror into our hearts. A flock of Pidgeys scampered away from the trees, chirping indignantly, wisely distancing themselves from the tyrannical titan.  
"You are the one who calls herself 'Skarmory'."  
To her credit, she wasn't intimidated. "I see word travels fast. And you are…?"  
The phoenix narrowed its eyes. "I'm your worst nightmare."  
Its wings flared up with passion. Skarmory reflexively took a step back, yet they continued their intense staredown.

"I-I'm sure th-there's been a big misunderstanding." I was terrified. "If my friend's insulted you in any way, I'm sure she'd be willing to apologi-"  
"**SILENCE**," it boomed. "A cold-blooded murderer like her has no friends. Take my advice: distance yourself as far away from that monster as you can." Talk about the pot calling the kettle black; Moltres wasn't innocent, itself!  
"At least I actually have friends, you jealous jerk!" spat Skarmory. "I'm sorry your personality stinks worse than you. I mean, sulfur and brimstone? Talk about stereotypical! Yeesh!"

I couldn't tell if there was more fire in Moltres' crest or its eyes. "Such arrogance. You're not escaping alive, worm." Even from a distance, I could feel the temperature rising rapidly. Skarmory must've been suffering unholy pain, though her eyes betrayed no weakness.  
Moltres zoomed forward, using its powerful wings to pummel Skarmory. She was barely able to parry each strike. I could see small patches of her armor beginning to melt. Moltres puffed up its chest; it exhaled a violent stream of flames at point-blank range. Alarmed, Skarmory sidestepped a moment too late: her left wing was singed.

Moltres flew high into the sky and doubled back. Preparing a deathblow, it set a crash course with Skarmory, who was frantically blowing out the burns on her injured wing. She looked up at her impending doom.

Skarmory smiled.

I was taken aback. This wasn't the playful smile from her that I had grown accustomed to. It was a sinister smile, the kind that kills puppies. Moltres must've been shocked, too. Its Sky Attack connected; yet, the impact barely dented Skarmory. She lunged at Moltres with her right wing. It was the most satisfying _thwack_ of a Steel Wing I had ever heard.  
But Moltres was unfazed. Skarmory's right wing was now boiling. Small steel flakes were chipping off. I felt the ambient temperature skyrocket again. Skarmory's talons mowed the grass as she skidded to a halt, flightless. In her current state, she would be vaporized by Moltres' upcoming Fire Blast.

"Skarmory, behind you!" I shouted. Panting hard, I bounded forward, using my wings to shove her out of the crossfire. I tumbled head over heels, as the grass where she stood a second ago erupted into flames.

"I told you not to get involved!" thundered Moltres. "This was never your fight!"  
"It is now." Although the physical god towered over both of us, I felt I needed to protect my friend. In spite of how much pain she was in, I could see a delicate smile dancing on her beak.

Moltres glared daggers at me. "You always were a fool. You will pay dearly for your insolence." Moltres savored the malice in every word. It ascended into the sky like an angel, overlooking us two heathens. The firebird beat its wings, unleashing an endless torrent of Heat Waving at the charred earth below.

I could feel my feathers incinerating. Each synapse screamed in agony, then numbed, then disappeared into oblivion, one after another. I shut my eyes; I was helpless to the eternity of pain that awaited me.

Suddenly, the flames dissipated. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of Skarmory pinning down Moltres, one bladed wing resting on its neck. Her inner fire burned brighter than the phoenix ever did.  
"See, you made one mistake," she spoke with a low voice. "I don't mind you insulting me. But you lay one feather on my friend and I will _end_ you. Do I make myself clear!?" For the first time in its immortal life, Moltres had a look of pure terror in its eyes. I feared that Skarmory would assassinate it out of spite. The deity slowly rotated its head to look at me.

It spoke.

"Come what may, you deserve to know the truth. I was wrong to believe you'd be able to see the truth on your own. Your 'friend' here is not who she says she is. She's not even a Pokémon like us.

"She will kill you."

Those final words hung in the air, six swords of truth impaling my heart. They were preposterous; yet, Moltres sounded sincere. Skarmory was stunned, loosening her stranglehold. I was fearful that she really would turn her blades on me.  
Moltres sneered. "Don't forget. I'm doing this to save your life." It agilely rolled, barely avoiding Skarmory's razors. It jumped into the air, preparing one final Flamethrower.  
I couldn't believe — I didn't believe its words, and I cursed myself for betraying Skarmory's trust for a second. There was no way to push her away from the incoming firestorm. But I had to protect her at all costs.

Even if it meant sacrificing my life.

I dived in front of Skarmory, shielding her from the inferno. Both of the other birds were astonished. I closed my eyes as the searing pain ripped through every fiber of my body, burning, _melting_. My wings were two sheets of aluminum foil conducting raw agony, my tail a gunpowder trail blazing eternally.

I fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter E

"Quiet! He's waking up!"  
"Ssshh, pipe down or he'll flip ya over! Again! Ha ha ha!"  
"Ugh. Don't remind me."  
"Hey, hey! Wanna play?"  
"Ooh hoo hoo, this one's feisty, yessiree Billy-Joe-Bob! Still alive 'n kickin'!"  
"Sir! Can you hear me?"  
"You'd be a great playmate if you'd just open your eyes!"  
"Don't be afraid. We're here to help you."  
"Most of us."  
"I stand corrected. Those of us who aren't brainless floating rocks named 'Cloyster' are here for you."  
"Harrumph! I take offense to that."  
"Lapras does have a point though, yep, yep!"

I groaned. I had an agonizing throbbing headache, a hundred supernovae playing on repeat like a terrible song you can't get out of your mind. I rubbed my forehead with a wing –

A wing. I glanced at my wings, which should've evaporated along with the rest of me. My talons were intact, I could see my beak, and my tail was none the worse for wear. The residents had tucked me into a bed – made for humans, as my aching ankles could attest to – with bright artificial lights and soft music playing on the radio. A dazzling crescent moon danced outside the window, framed by beautiful ice blue wallpaper. Various Poké dolls littered the floor. I wasn't one of them.  
A soft flipper patted my back. I could sense other Pokémon surrounding me, genuinely concerned about my welfare.

"Hooray! He's awake!" Dewgong clapped his flippers, absolutely exuberant. If I hadn't recently recovered from being comatose, he would've pounced on me from pure joy.  
A purple palm pushed Dewgong away. "Don't you worry, sweetie. Mama Jynx is here to take care of you!" Her face closed in, lips puckered up for a smooch.  
Cloyster, a living projectile, whacked her over the head. "Slow down there, laddie! I reckon you ain't even the right gender!"  
Jynx rubbed "his" scalp. "Cloyster, darling, we both know you're too blasé for my liking. Do us both a favor and stop trying to steal my love interests."

"Don't mind them. They're always bickering." I looked up at a serene leviathan, the same one who almost killed Skarmory last night. "You're in good hands. Welcome to Lorelei's home."

The other residents offered sounds of embrace. I heard the encroaching of footsteps. The trainer walked in, smiling and holding a steaming bowl of soup balanced on a plate.

"Aloe and tofu," she said, "with a dash of honey. It's an old family recipe to help with burns."

"Burns." I rotated my shoulders. "Is that what happened to me?"

"Warn't anything we seen before," jived Cloyster.  
Lapras sighed. "You were a mess. Fourth-degree burns – we could see scalded bones."  
"Third-degree is usually fatal. It's a miracle you're alive at all," said Jynx.  
"'Twas thanks to Lorelei's care that you're all better!" Dewgong added.

Lorelei lifted the bowl to my beak. I drank the soothing stew, grateful that these Samaritans saved my life. I tried to thank her, but I'm sure she couldn't understand me. Lorelei seemed pleased anyway. She took her utensils and left, leaving me alone with her Pokémon.

"That friend of yours sure is something," said Jynx. "I wonder if she's looking for a boyfriend?"  
Dewgong rocked his head from side to side. "Yeah! Skarmory's a bona fide hero, she really is!"  
Lapras lounged, wrinkles betraying her exhaustion. "She carried you on her back and flew here. It couldn't have been easy with so much extra weight."  
"Can ya believe she refused burn treatment?" conveyed Cloyster. "She demanded that we save your life first. She insisted!"

Lorelei reentered, her hands behind her back. "Our guest needs his rest now. Are you all ready to go to sleep?"

The other Pokémon nodded their heads in unison. One by one, Lorelei recalled them. Soon, I was alone with the trainer.

Lorelei pulled up a chair. She cupped both hands over her knee. "I'm sorry we didn't meet on the best of terms. I am Lorelei of the Elite Four. Normally I'd introduce myself with 'No one can beat me when it comes to icy Pokémon!', but I guess that doesn't mean much to you, does it?"

"Truth be told, I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." She sighed. "I wish we were on friendlier terms." Her hands were clutching a small trinket. "So please, accept this gift. It's the least you could do for me."

Lorelei lifted the pendant, a modest necklace attached to a small icicle-shaped badge. She strung the pendant around my neck.

She smiled sweetly. "You should rejoin Skarmory tomorrow. She has something important to tell you. For now, get some rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."

Lorelei stood up and turned off the radio and lights. Soon, I was again in the clutches of sleep.


	7. Chapter X

**Author's Note: This story is on hiatus until August for personal reasons. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"A steel barrel."

I was floored. "You brought me to this remote, dilapidated island to ogle a glorified wine cask."  
"Not your average wine cask," she snarked. "This thing's got some kick."

I sighed. Skarmory had taken me to an island due east of Lorelei's house, and here we were, alone in a grassy meadow, hiding in bushes for no reason, with only the chirping of other birds to accompany us. A rickety warehouse stood at the center, long since abandoned, a cubic gray shell contrasting the flowing green curves of the encroaching foliage. Rumor has it that a little kid once took down a criminal conspiracy hidden inside. Whatever the case, the only other remnant of human presence was this immobile steel drum half my height. A prominent gray X protruded from its top half, flanked by two openings, almost as if they were a pair of eyelids.

"Take a look!" Skarmory motioned at the object. "It's such a pretty shade of silver. Sure reminds me of – well, me!"  
I squinted. "You think it's the same metal as the one in Pattern Bush?"  
"Positive!" She approached the curiosity and weighed it on her wing. "So lightweight. Must be made of that 'giantium' thing you told me about."  
"Titanium," I corrected.  
"Whatever." She nonchalantly tossed it over her shoulder. "You think we're related somehow? Like, that's a Skarmory egg or something?"  
I grinned. "Maybe you should sit on it and find out."

Exasperated, she kicked over the barrel. I heard a _click_, then a mechanical _whirr_. The keg sprang to life, revealing two oval, yellow eyes with black pupils. It was almost like a brother to Skarmory.

"**GREETINGS, FELLOW ARTIFICIAL LIFE-FORM.**" It beeped happily. "**DO YOU WANNA… DESTROY ALL HUMANS?**"

"It sure is cute!" remarked Skarmory. She poked its eyes. "Can you tell me where you came from?"  
The robot hopped earnestly, staring at the warehouse.  
I walked out of the bushes. "What are we waiting for? Let's go meet your future boyfriend!"

The robot slowly turned to face me, an expression of vengeance somehow exuding from its eyes.

"**WARNING! WARNING! ORGANIC DETECTED!**" Steel blades erupted from its midsection. The angry living buzzsaw charged toward me, a blistering speed I've only seen from Skarmory. After my initial shock, I raised my wings and braced myself for impact.

But the attack never connected. Skarmory had lunged forward just as fast; she grasped the assailant with her talons. It wouldn't give up easily, struggling to break free of her iron grip.

"Hey, now, that's not nice." She applied more pressure. "Do you greet everyone you meet with a gun to the head?"

After a minute of wrestling, the slick robot wrested itself free. It body-slammed me, pinning me to the ground with its razors. I tried to knock it loose with a Steel Wing of my own, but its composition was identical to Skarmory's; it wouldn't buckle to my attacks.  
Skarmory cuffed the robot with a deft wing. She was livid. "Okay, playtime's over. Time to get dangerous."

"**ERROR: DOES NOT COMPUTE. ARTIFICIAL LIFE-FORM IS HELPING FILTHY BIRD?**" The machine hopped madly.

Skarmory tackled it with an angry Steel Wing. "This is one fight you're not winning."  
I could only watch in awe as Skarmory traded blows with the robot. She shrugged off every hit, redoubling her assault with every strike. It was taking severe damage: the lights in its left eye blew out; multiple spikes had fallen off; engine oil leaked from every orifice. Skarmory was intent on deactivating it.

I heard the sounds of gears turning.  
Its eyes glowed ominously.

"**ATTACK MODULE ACTIVATED.**"

A wave of darkness swept over the meadow. Skarmory was blown back by the impact. We were both drowned inside of it, an onslaught of pure evil pummeling our minds. By the time the assault ended, Skarmory was on the floor, heaving. She couldn't even stand upright.

"**QUEUEING SEQUENCE: 'MAXIMUM CHEATING'.**"

The ground started vibrating. Skarmory and I were barely able to fly before the robot quaked the earth with a force that felled trees.  
The robot pulled massive, sharp boulders out of the chasms that had formed. The rocks groaned as they rubbed against the cliffs. I was barely able to avoid the piercing stones as they shot skyward. Skarmory wasn't as lucky. The boulders tore into her armor, ripping off scrap after scrap, but she refused to yield to pain.

During a lull in the attacks, Skarmory limped toward me. The skies darkened ominously. Who knew a robot could possess such power? Soon, we heard a high-pitched _screech_ resounding in the air. It was a distinctive whistling, the herald of a legendary attack, a lost art. I knew Skarmory wouldn't survive it.

"Draco Meteor."  
"Draco what-now?"

I shoved Skarmory out of the meteors' trajectory. Meteorites glanced off of my body, catapulting me into the ground. I was on the verge of collapse; my eyelids felt heavy. Hopefully it was out of juice by now.

"**SCANNING ORGANIC. TYPE: FLYING. WEAKNESS DETECTED: ELECTRIC.**"

Oh boy.

The robot coated itself with a veil of electricity. I could see the crackling whips of lightning forming.  
There was a flash of steel.

Skarmory was a hot mess. She was leaking engine oil from her neck, which was missing its distinctive plates. She had somehow managed to Steel Wing the back of the robot's head. Skarmory's body coursed with static electricity. The second she crash-landed, I heard a distinctive _zap_ as it dispersed. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground. I gave a tearful smile, touched that she was willing to sacrifice herself to save my life.  
My own will was reinvigorated by such a heroic display. While the robot was dazed, I bounded forward to deal one final, crippling Steel Wing. I heard the crushing of gears, followed by the satisfying tune of its components powering down.

"**WIN AT ALL COSTS.**" The machine emitted a series of high-pitched beeps. Skarmory rose, scrutinizing the deactivated tin can. Its blades were retracted; none of its usual blinking lights were operational. Yet, a disconcerting, metallic drone permeated the air. What was its endgame?

Skarmory faced me. "This glorified Roomba's been trying to kill you since the beginning. Do you think it really gave up?"  
I fidgeted. "It can't be out of tricks. It's been throwing curveballs nonstop. What other moves could it know?"  
"Ice Beam, for one." She counted with her remiges. "Or Psychic, or maybe Giga Impact. Or even –"

Skarmory must've realized something serious. Her face contorted into an expression of consternation, then of panic. She sprinted at me, tackling me to the ground.

I yelped indignantly. "Hey, what was tha–"

A violent explosion detonated from the robot.

"…for."

Metallic debris dispersed everywhere. Skarmory weathered the brunt of the force. I could see several large dents tarnishing her armor. Sharp fragments embedded into my wing and tail feathers, cutting into flesh. Words failing me, I wailed out in pain. The smoldering remains of the iron assassin were sizzling. If it hadn't been for Skarmory, I'd have joined that silver puddle. We were the only witnesses to this unearthly being.

"Hey – hey, look at me, look at me," Skarmory said gently. "It's going to be alright. Take a deep breath. Here, squeeze my wing." She methodically extracted shrapnel after shrapnel. I grimaced, keeping my beak shut as she completed the surgery.  
"There, there." She smirked. "I always knew you were a big baby. C'mon, stand up now."  
I lifted myself with my wings. Skarmory's cuts and abrasions contrasted her untarnished determination. She was as hardy as ever.

"Guess we're back to square one," she sighed.  
I was still unnerved by the turn of events. "I'm just glad there's one less killer robot prowling the world." No traces of metal remained.  
Skarmory was restless. "But that robot – it had all the answers. Clues about me! Why'd it have my eyes? Why'd we leak the same oil?"

"I think I can answer that."

It was an otherworldly yet familiar voice. I twisted around, finding myself face-to-face with an equally familiar phoenix.

"Well," I commented, "nice to see you again."


End file.
